


Looped

by AloeVeraSpeaks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloeVeraSpeaks/pseuds/AloeVeraSpeaks
Summary: Komaeda watched the spear fall breathing harshly as the poison set in his lungs.It was quickly approaching so Komaeda closed his eyes to brace himself for the pain, but it never came. His eyes shot open to find he was at the beach with everyone playing and laughing. His brow furrowed and he gazed around finally stopping when he saw Hinata standing warily to the side. What had just happened? Perhaps Hinata would know.This is my first published story in 5 years I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction in 5 years I hope you all enjoy :3

Komaeda watched the spear fall breathing harshly as the poison set in his lungs.It was quickly approaching so Komaeda closed his eyes to brace himself for the pain, but it never came. His eyes shot open to find he was at the beach with everyone playing and laughing. His brow furrowed and he gazed around finally stopping when he saw Hinata standing warrily to the side. What had just happened? Perhaps Hinata would know.

He approached the brunette, “Hinata-kun, what happened when I died?”

Hinata gave him a puzzled look, “Died? But you’re alive right now. That wouldn’t have happened if you were dead, are you alright?” Hinata put a hand to Komaeda’s forehead. It was so domestic Komaeda wanted to vomit, but a small part of the lucky student appreciated the little acts of kindness that made Hinata, Hinata.

He swatted Hinata’s hand away, “I’m fine.” He replied harshly.

Hinata stared at him worriedly then sighed,”Okay. Anyways, I think I’m going to join the others in the water. Wanna come?”

Komaeda opened his mouth to reply when dark clouds quickly enveloped the sky. He looked up with a furrowed brow. Ever since Monokuma appeared the sky had been clear.  
Usami looked around the confusion was evident on her face, but talentless Hinata didn’t notice and turned on her anyways. “Hey what’s going on? What did you do!? This is obviously not right! It was sunny just a few minutes ago!”

“Wh- wha- what’s is this?!”

“Huh?” Hinata said, taking a step back in surprise. Seemed he’d realized Usami had no idea either.

“I didn’t do anything… What is all this…? There’s no way, something like this shouldn’t be happening!” Usami exclaimed.

In an instant, Monokuma’s voice came from the monitor, although the screen was Dark and his form was hard to make out, Komaeda instantly recognized his voice. “Ahh, Ahh…! Mike Check! Mike Check! Ah, Ah! Can you hear me?” Komaeda realized this was how it all started. He looked around and saw the same scene he’d seen all that time ago. An anxious Hinata as everyone played merrily till an unknown danger, Monokuma, approached. He was at the beginning again, but why? Komaeda shook his head, it didn’t matter. He needed to get to the park, so he immediately began sprinting.

Hinata took notice and gave him a confused look before quickly running after Komaeda. They got to the park and Monokuma appeared the same sinister grin on his face.

“I was going to wait for the rest of the students to make a dramatic entrance, but since you two want to rush things I can make an exception. Upupupupu!”

“Komaeda! What’s going on? How did you know to come here?!”

“I just trusted my luck.” Komaeda said, lying so he could scheme internally.

Usami arrived next, “What are you doing here!” She exclaimed.

“Why hello there!” Monokuma said as the rest of the students arrived. “Long time no see, guys!” Monokuma greeted. “I am Monokuma the headmaster of this academy! Ahem,

Now that I have made my dashing appearance the first thing I need to say is… This is so friggin’ lame! Lame I say! Lamer than the lamest lamesauce! Oh wait. Lamesauce!? Is that tasty?”

“Just as I thought. It was you! But how? Why is Monokuma here?”

“Aw Shaaaadup!” Monokuma yelled, “I’m Livid, you know… I’m about ready to barf thanks to your lukewarm attitude! Just what’s with this ‘heart-throbbing school trip’ crap anyway!? I’m bored! So hopelessly bored! This just ain’t fun at all! You better knock off this farce right now! You’ve gotta make this, you know meet the demands of the world. Nobody wants to see high school students living calm and peaceful lives. What everyone wants to see is other peoples misery... and despair…”

“Wh-What the hell is with this stuffed animal…!? Nothing he’s saying makes any damn sense…!” Kuzuryuu exclaimed, both eyes clearly in tact.

“What… what is going on? What is that thing?” Byakuya said. Komaeda looked away a small bit of guilt creeping up before he shook it away.

“Be careful, everyone! Stay back and leave this to me!” Usami shouted, “I don’t know why Monokuma s here, but as long as I have this Magic Stick…”

“Yah! Opening!” Monokuma shouted charging at Usami. They fought quickly and Monokuma stepped on the magic stick breaking it in half. He made the victory trumpet sound and cheered, “VICTORY!”

“Nooooo! My Magic Stick!”

“Now then, what to do after my flawless victory… First of all, you’re too plain. White rabbits are faaaar to plain. Soooooo, I’m gonna make you in my image!” He cackled maniacally. “This is what happens when you defy me… I’ll crunch ya! I’ll bite ya! I’ll rip you apart!”

“Kyaaaaah Stop it!” Usami shouted as Monokuma ripped at her changing her appearance.

“Hey, hold still this wooden stick… isn’t gonna shove itself in, you know!”

“Noooooooo! That’s a no-no! THAT’S A BIG NO-NO!!!”

“Taaa-daaa! ALL DONE!: Monokuma said moving back so everyone could see what Usami looked like. Which was a pink and white bunny monokuma in a diaper. Same as before. Komaeda tuned out and focused on his own thoughts as Monokuma and the now named Monomi argued.

How should he go about things this time? Perhaps he could initiate the first murder again, but this time he’s have to get rid of the most worthless of them all- Hinata. Either he could plan the murder and carry it out himself or he could trick one of the others to do so. He figured it’d be better to do it himself this time. That way he could make sure the evidence was properly destroyed and disposed of. He’d also have to do it immediately without a note. They’d have more of a chance of figuring it out if he gave them time to get to know each other, or if he sent a note. So he’d kill Hinata tonight.

He tuned back in on the conversation where Monokuma had just destroyed monomi then disappeared. He pretended to act surprised, “Wh- What just happened?”

Hanamura stammered for a minute then spoke, “I-I just won’t believe it… That’s it… That’s all there is to it…”

Nekomaru, fully human, gave his two cents, “I-It’d be one thing if we were against a human or even an animal… What the hell can we do against a monster like that!”

Kazuichi anxiously took off his hat and ran a hand through his bright pink hair, “I-It’s impossible… Why is something impossible happening…?”

“Well it’s not really impossible.” Togami broke through. “Those monobeasts or whatever they’re called are machines. Thus, Monokuma must also be the same… As long as they’re machines… It means someone made them, and is controlling them.”

“Who could be responsible…? Why were we put into this unexplainable situation?”

Komaeda once again tuned out planning his murder, how should he kill Hinata? Maybe with one of the iron skewers then clean it off with bleach? The weapon would be obvious but who it belonged to would not. Besides no one would suspect Komaeda who was closest to Hinata. He’d just have to be careful not to leave any evidence. It’d be a simple murder. Perhaps he could poison something hinata and put the blame on Teruteru. That’d be interesting and so despair inducing, perhaps they were hope, but they’d have to pass the test first. Komaeda tuned back in as everyone headed to their cottage.

Komaeda pulled Hajime aside, “Hey. I don’t feel safe sleeping alone tonight do you mind if I sleep in your cottage?”

“Uh… Sure I think it’d be best if everyone paired up we could tell the others.”

Komaeda shook his head, “No, if someone is planning murder they could use that against someone else.”

“Fair enough. Why don’t you go get your stuff and we’ll sleep in my cottage tonight.”

“Okay. I’ll meet you there in about 20 minutes?” Komaeda says.

“Sure, see you there.”

“Bye Hinata-kun.”

Komaeda went away and packed a bag of supplies, none of it for the night but instead for the murder. He knocked on Hinata’s door and waited for him to open it. He was wearing a red shirt and boxers in case Hinata’s blood splattered onto him. It might not be enough to hide it but it’d be out of the ordinary for him to wear which would make it harder to link him to the crime.

Hinata opened the door and gestured for Komaeda to come in, giving him an uneasy smile. Komaeda shared his carefree one and follow him into the room. When the door closed Hinata turned around, “So, um you can sleep on the couch…” He suggested.

“Thank you Hinata-kun, you’re so kind.” Komaeda said stepping closer. He pulled a toothbrush out of his bag then reached to pull out his murder weapon, an Iron skewer.

“Wh-what’s that for?” Hinata asked backing up.

“I think we both know Hinata-kun.”

“But why?”

“Well, since I’m going to kill you in a minute I’ll tell you. It’s because this has happened before and no one here deserves to survive. I know what you all are and you’re the one who deserves to survive the least. You’re talentless scum or has succumb to despair.”

“But I don’t remember that so how can you hold it against me?” Hinata asked slowly approaching the door.

Komaeda sidestepped and blocked the door. He thrust the skewer into Hinata’s lung and watched him collapse attempting to survive. He stabbed once more into where the other lung should be located and watched Hinata die a guilty feeling in his chest, but he ignored it. He immediately got to work cleaning the murder weapon with some bleach he brought in his bag. He cleaned up and prepared everything to be found in the morning, laying Hinata in his bed.

Komaeda rushed to the kitchen and placed the iron skewer amongst the others. Then headed to his own Cabin and went to sleep.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to the monokuma announcement and met the others in the restaurant and listened as he ate his buttered toast.

“Komaeda,” Someone finally said, the luckster looked up to find it was Sonia, “Hinata-san told me you were going to spend the night how is he this morning? Has he yet to get up?”

“Oh, I didn’t end up sleeping in his room last night.” Komaeda replied, but he knew he was screwed, as soon as someone found out what happened to him they’d all know it was Komaeda.

* * *

The trial went as expected. Everyone quickly narrowed it down to Komaeda, although there was definitely a lack of Hinata in the courtroom. It made the whole thing feel slower, more boring and dull. Komaeda had to admit. He missed Hinata.

Komaeda let out a harsh laugh, “I guess this is goodby everyone.”

“Why the fuck did you do it you crazy bastard.” Kuzuryuu asked.

Monokuma chuckled, “For once I’m curious too.”

“That’s easy.” Komaeda said, “This type of thing has happened before. This is the second time I’ve seen monokuma kill monomi, The second time I’ve met everyone. The second time Monokuma ruined the fun. The first time I didn’t kill anyone but I learned what we truly are. Ultimate Despair, isn’t that right Monokuma?”

“Upupupupu that’s exactly right, although I wonder why it reset and you’re the only one who remembers.”

“Don’t ask me.” Komaeda said, “I decided since you’re all ultimate despair none of you deserve to live, but I guess I wasn’t careful enough.”

With that Komaeda was ready for his execution. He tuned the others out as he faced his death.

* * *

Komaeda woke up on the beach again.


	2. 2nd Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda gets a message from a someone and Hinata gets a little more information.

Komaeda groaned, here he was again. He went through the works of meeting Monokuma and heading to his own cabin for bed. There was no point in killing anyone if everything would just reset. So he waited allowing everything to go as usual. Except he didn’t send a note to Byakuya so a party was never organized. It got to the day the party was supposed to be organized and Komaeda decided to spend the time in his room when suddenly he heard a voice.

“C-Can you hear me?” The voice said, “Can you hear me?” Komaeda lifted his head from the book he was reading to see no one there. He glanced around finding nothing then decided to answer.

“Yes?”

“Oh thank goodness, we finally got through.” The voice said with a relieved sigh, “I’m Makoto Naegi. This program was supposed to help but someone put in a virus and now we can’t get in to help you guys.”

“Naegi let me handle this. You’re far to incompetent.” A voice said from further away. “I am Byakuya Togami, we put you -Ultimate Despair- into a simulation to rid you of Despair but somehow a virus got in that has you killing each other. To make matters worse, the program decided to link itself to you. We need you to prevent as many deaths as you can so everyone can go out together when the timer in Jabberwock park runs out.”

“Byakuya? But you’re here?”

“I assure you that is not me, but instead the ultimate imposter. I will admit he’s rather skilled even if he acts nothing like me.” 

“Tell him about what we were able to do Togami.” Naegi said.

“We’re able to link the conscious of one other person to the program, so you will have some help. After watching the trials and all your day to day life, Naegi decided Hinata would be best. You two must work together to stop as many killings as you can so we can restore hope to all of you.”

Komaeda wanted to argue and ask why they chose talentless scum such as Hinata to help assist him, but he held his tongue they were ultimates who hadn’t succumb to despair and they deserved his utmost respect.

“Anyways we don’t want Monokuma to get suspicious so we better end this here. We’ll contact you with more information at another time. Just know it’s up to you to catch Hinata up on everything that you’ve seen so far so you can work together. Nod if you understand.”

Komaeda nodded and that was that. He left the room in search of Hinata.

* * *

“Hinata-kun?” He asked, knocking on the door.

The door opened and Hinata stood there, “Hello Komaeda-kun.” 

“I need to talk to you about something.” Komaeda said. “It’s serious.”

“Umm, okay come in then.” Hinata said stepping aside, it was eerily familiar of the last run where Komaeda had killed him. 

Komaeda closed the door then began, “We’re not really on the island, we’re in a simulation.”

“What do you mean? That’s ridiculous!” Hinata exclaimed taking a step back.

“How else would Monomi change a chicken into a cow. How come the weather's always sunny? It all adds up, Hinata-kun.”

“Well how did you know?”

“I’m stuck in a loop where whenever I die we reset. Plus I just talked to those that put us in this simulation.”

“You did?! Why did they put us here just to have us kill each other?!”

“They didn’t, someone uploaded a virus with Monokuma on it. He gets more powerful by the day.” Komaeda explained

“Why are you telling me?”

“Well, the people who put us here, Naegi and Togami, told me they linked you to the system too. So now you’ll remember everything from this point on.”

“What can we do about it? We’re just stuck in here with Monokuma watching us.” Hinata’s eyes widened, “Monokuma is watching us!” He gestured towards the camera.

“I think it’s too late now, we need to just do our best even with Monokuma in the way Our goal is to prevent any murders. I can tell you what happened for each murder and what led to them later. I’ll write it in a notebook as a timeline so we can look back on them later.”

“O-Okay I’ll do my best Ko-” Suddenly there was a chime.

“Ding dong Bing Bong” The television announced, “Since your memories weren’t enought to incite a murder I’ve prepared something else. Everyone head to Jabberwock Park.”

Komaeda and Hinata shared a glance before rushing to Jabberwock Park. They both ran the entire way managing to be some of the first people there. Then they waited for Monokuma’s appearance.

Kuzuryu arrived and shouted, “Hey, where the hell is Monokuma? Get out here!”

“I believe it is unwise to provoke Monokuma like this.” Twogami said.

“Shut the hell up you bastard!”

With that Monokuma appeared, “Okie-dokie, thanks for waiting! Thanks for the miracle of waiting!”

“Now Monokuma… let us hear what your business is.” Gundham said, “However, you should know that, the supreme overlord, have very little time to spare, understand? If this is something foolish, know that I will feed your remains to these beasts!” He said his dark devas of destruction making an appearance.

“Huh? Huh? You haven’t noticed yet?” Monokuma asked, “The reason why I summoned you guys… If you look closely at this park you should be able to notice.”

“...Huh?” Hinata said. Komaeda nudged his shoulder then pointed in the direction of the arcade machine.

“Ah! Isn’t this an arcade machine?” Nanamii asked excitedly.

“Puhuhu… Thaaaaaat’s correct! Soooo I would like the long-awaited Recreation Time to begin!”

“Don’t tell me… you’re going to tell us to play this game…” Hinata speculates.

“Hey, what’s the game? What games are on this?”

“I’ve only prepared one game, but… it’s truly a gem. After all, it’s a game I personally created!”

“Huh? You did?”

“Then… it is not something I could possibly look forward to playing.” Sonia says voicing most of the groups thoughts.

Komaeda chose this moment to tune out the rest of the group, he grabbed Hinata’s hand, “Follow my lead.” He murmured to the other boy. 

By this point the rest of the group was saying they shouldn’t play the game so Komaeda spoke up, “I don’t think that’s the best course of action.” 

Hinata gave him a confused look but played along nonetheless, “Komaeda is right.”

“This game is clearly the motive so it makes sense for us to not play the game, except how can we prepare for a murder if we don’t play the game?”

“What do you mean?” Koizumi asked.

Hinata seemed to understand so he spoke up, “Someone will play the game without telling us if we just leave it, so isn’t it better if everyone plays so we know what could happen and prevent it?”

“That is a good point.” Twogami said, “I order everyone to play this game but who should start?”

“I will,” Nanami volunteered, “If there’s a secret to this game I can figure it out, then everyone will know it.”

“Fair enough.” Twogami said, “You can play first.”

“There’s one more thing.” Monokuma interrupted, “Whoever plays this game first will get a special prize. They don’t have to share it with the rest of the group.”

“But I will.” Nanami said determinedly then she started the game.

Hinata walked over and watched over her shoulder, Komaeda deciding to do the same. Some of the rest of the group gathered around. At the end of the game Nanami turned to Kuzuryu, “I’m so sorry. You should play next.”

Kuzuryu gave her a confused look before quickly masking it, “Tsk, Fine whatever.”

Monokuma handed Nanami the folder and she pulled out the photos, the color draining from her face. She looked at Kuzuryu then thought better of showing him yet. She handed them to Twogami. 

“This is worrying indeed,” He murmured, “Quite the motive Monokuma, but it won’t work. We’ll take the necessary precautions to prevent this murder.”

“What the hell is this!” Kuzuryu suddenly yelled, “This can’t be true. She’s fine, she’s got to be fucking fine.” He turned around and yanked the photos out of Twogami’s hands. He glanced at them with some slight tears in his eyes, but he held them back and turned on Mahiru. “I’ll fucking kill you! I’m gonna kill you, you fucking bitch!”

“Kuzuryu-san!” Hinata yelled stepping in front of Mahiru, “Calm down! She doesn’t remember what she did so why should you kill her? It’s not even her fault she died. It’s the other girl’s fault. So leave Koizumi-san alone.”

Kuzuryu looked between Hinata and Koizumi then finally he sighed, the anger was still in his eyes, but Hinata’s words seemed to get through to him. “Fine, but I’m still going to get you back, you bitch.” Then he ran off to his room.

“Ibuki would like to know what happened.” Mioda spoke up.

“You’ll know when it’s your turn.” Nanami murmured, glancing worriedly at where Kuzuryu had walked off. “I think Koizumi should play next.”

Everyone who had seen the game nodded in agreement, those who hadn’t just looked confused. Koizumi nodded, “Yeah, okay…” She said her voice barely above a whisper after that fright.

She played the game then looked at the photos, “Oh my god.” She said, “I’m so sorry.” She ran off to her room.

“Someone should go with her.” Twogami said.

Komaeda and Hinata shared a glance, “We will.” Hinata said. “We watched Nanami-san play the game so we don’t need to play it yet.”

“Very well, do your best to protect her.” 

“We will.” Komaeda responded and with that they ran after Koizumi.

* * *

“Koizumi-san?” Hinata said knocking on the door. “It’s Hinata and Komaeda. We’re here to talk if you need it.”

The door slowly opened, “I don’t think that’ll help. Besides aren’t you really here to protect me?”

“Well yeah. We need to make sure Kuzuryu doesn’t do anything to you, but we are willing to listen if you need to talk.”

“I- Y-yeah, okay come in.” She stepped aside and allowed them to come in. She shut the door behind them then sat on her bed. “I don’t really know what to say. To know that my best friend killed someone and I helped her get away with it… And that was Kuzuryu’s little sister! How could I do something like that?!” She exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. Her voice turned to a whisper, “And how can Sato be dead?”

“I’m really sorry Koizumi.” Hinata said placing a hand on her shoulder, “But as I said to Kuzuryu, that person isn’t the you here today. Experiences make the person and you never experienced that so you can’t be held accountable.”

Koizumi went silent, but she nodded her head seeming to hold onto his words tightly, “I need to tell Kuzuryu I’m sorry.” She finally said, “Even if that wasn’t really the same me, I still need to apologize.”

“We should come with you, just in case. He seemed pretty mad.” Hinata suggested.

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea, but you two can wait for me here. If I don’t come back we’ll all know who did it and I’ll make sure he knows that.”

“Okay, Good luck Koizumi-san.”

“You can call me Mahiru.” She said before quickly adding, “As long as I can call you two Hajime and Nagito.”

“That’s fine.” Hinata said with a smile. Komaeda nodded.

Mahiru gave a small smile, “I’ll be back soon. Thanks for talking with me.” WIth that she left the room. 

“I’m going to be right back. I’m heading to the market to get a notebook.” Komaeda said, opening Mahiru’s door. He left the room and searched for a notebook and a pack of pencils. Quickly finding them then heading back. “I’ll write here so you can look over my shoulder and see.” He said.

He took out a pen and began writing a timeline. Hinata’s eyes widened as they got through each murder they could, stopping right before the third because Mahiru came back. Hinata looked at her like she was a ghost. 

“Hajime, are you alright?” Mahiru asked.

“Y-Yeah. I'm just feeling a bit light headed.” He replied, “How did the apology go?”

“It went well. He acted like his usual self, and he doesn’t seem angry anymore, so that’s good news right?”

“Yeah I’d say so. If everything went well then Komaeda and I better get going to our beds. Goodnight Mahiru.” Hinata opened the door to leave.

“Thanks again, goodnight.” With that Hinata and Komaeda left the room. They decided to head to Hinata’s.

“So why did you tell me about all this?” Hinata asked.

“Believe me, you weren’t my first choice. Talentless scum like you has such a little chance of really being helpful.” Komaeda said. “You were just put in the same loop I was and they asked me to catch you up.”

“They?”

“The people who put us in this situation.” Komaeda said with an exasperated sigh. ”Are you really so incompetent as to not figure that out.”

“H-Hey! You left it kinda vague!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Anyways if that will be all I’m going to head to my cabin. Goodnight Hinata-kun.”

“Wait!” Hinata yelled, “What do you mean ‘talentless’?”

“You don’t have a talent, I figured that out in the first run. You’re nothing but a reserve course student who paid his way into Hope’s Peak.”

“But that doesn’t add up!” Hinata said, “My family doesn’t have enough money to pay for my way into Hope’s Peak. Are you sure it’s not made up by Monokuma?”

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared, “I promise you it’s not made up. I only tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” Then Monokuma disappeared.

“Then perhaps you got a scholarship, but either way you’re talentless scum.”

“Are you just going to ignore the fact that Monokuma is watching us?!”

“Why does it matter we already assumed as much.”

“I think it’s a pretty big deal Komaeda. No matter what happens we can’t let him get his hands on that notebook.”

“That was something we already knew, now stop wasting my time. I’ll catch you up on the rest tomorrow during free time. See you later, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata groaned, but he relented, “Fine Komaeda. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed. I have most the story planned but I need help planning alternate murders and motives. So feel free to suggest things in the comments and I might include them or you can message me your ideas.  
> I'm also on Tumblr @AloeVeraSpeaks


	3. Loop 2 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second island has surprisingly opened up so everyone chooses to explore it. Komaeda and Hinata talk about how Komaeda has been treating Hinata and come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot from the game. Next chapter will just be filler and really sweet and comes out Monday 2/10/2020.

The next day, Hinata headed to the restaurant expecting to see most people there, he was shocked when there was only Komaeda, Sonia, Nanami, Pekoyama, Hanamura and Twogami.

“Where is everyone?” he asked.

“Likely exploring the new island.”

Monokuma suddenly popped up, “New Island? That’s not supposed to happen until the first trial! Oh well, I guess I’ll have to find who is responsible.” The bear suddenly vanished.

“Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said, “Eat some breakfast, I need to discuss something with you in my room later.” 

“You two seem awfully close.” Twogami said.

“I guess.” Hinata said, looking to Komaeda for help.

“We decided to work together to find out Hinata’s talent. So we’re discussing it in my room.” 

Twogami nodded as if that made perfect sense, “I’m glad to see you two working together and getting along. A strong bond is all we need to prevent another murder.”

“Maybe we could have a party, to raise morale.” Chiaki suggests.

“Excellent idea Chiaki. We can have Teruteru cook the food, but where should we have it?”

“Perhaps we should tell the others before planning further.” Peko suggested.

“Let us go explore the new island first. We’ll then gather the others and plan more for this party.” Twogami ordered.

“Right!” Hinata agreed, “I’ll go with Komaeda.”

With that the group split up to search the 2nd island, Hinata seemed to be on edge as they searched, “So what’s on this island?” He asked Komaeda.

“As far as I remember there is a restaurant, a beach house, the ancient ruin, a library and a pharmacy.”

“Where should we head first then?”

“The beach house last time that’s where Mahiru died. I can explain what happened there and we can do our best to prevent it from happening again.”

“But shouldn’t Mahiru’s apology be enough?”

“I don’t think so. Kuzuryu-kun was pretty mad.” Komaeda briefly explained.

“Can you… I don’t know, stop being so rude to me.”

Komaeda shrugged, “I don’t see why you deserve my kindness, Hinata-kun.”

“Can you two hear me? I think we’ve finally managed to establish communication with Hinata!” Naegi exclaimed clearly talking to someone who was outside this world.

“Wh-?” Hinata said. He stumbled back and nearly fell into Komaeda who was trailing a bit behind him.

“I’m sorry I should introduce myself. I’m Naegi Makoto, The Ultimate Lucky Student of class 78. Although lately people have been calling me the Ultimate Hope; it’s kind of embarrassing, honestly.”

“Ultimate Hope?” Komaeda murmured.

“Um… Hi I’m Hinata Hajime, I was a reserve course student. It’s nice to meet you.”

Naegi winced, “Yeah, sorry about erasing your memory of that, but we needed to. I’ll explain better when you get out.”

“Naegi, allow me to introduce myself.” Togami ordered, “I’m Togami Byakuya the Ultimate Heir.”

“So what are you contacting us for?” Komaeda interrupted.

“Well, we’ve determined that Monokuma can not enter the loop, and all information from the previous saves has been erased, except for your memories.”

“Can you tell us why the program linked to Komaeda?”

“We think it has something to do with his luck. However it could easily have something to do with you Hinata.”

“Me? What do you mean?”

“We can’t exactly tell you, but you might notice a new student if this resets again.” Naegi said vaguely.

“What can you tell us about this new student?” Komaeda asked.

“Uhm… I guess we can say he’s the Ultimate Ultimate, although his official title is the Ultimate Hope, and he needs to hang around Hinata the most.”

“I suspect he’ll be doing that on his own accord.” Togami added.

“Are you sure?” Hinata asked, “And why would he need to be near me. It’s as Komaeda says, I’m just a Reserve Course Student.”

“No that’s wrong!” Naegi exclaimed, then he seemed to clear his throat from embarrassment, “You’re more than just a reserve course student and you’ll find that out as time goes on. Speaking of, Komaeda you need to treat Hinata nicer. You’re supposed to be a team working together and how can you do that if you keep treating him like the scum of the earth? Besides, Hinata-kun isn’t scum, he’s an amazing human who has been doing his best for the sake of everyone else around him. Doesn’t that mean he’s also filled with hope?”

Komaeda seemed to consider this for a moment then sighed, “I guess you’re right. You must be, you’re the ultimate hope after all.”

Naegi gave an awkward laugh, “Sure. Just treat Hinata nicer.”

“Will do.” Komaeda assured, “Not that I’m not thrilled talking to you, but we’re going to need to continue searching this island.”

“There’s one more thing we were supposed to tell you-” Suddenly Naegi was cut off and Monokuma popped up. 

“Oops almost spoiled something there. They’ll have to figure it out on their own. Upupupupu.”

“So you were listening to our conversation the whole time?!” Hinata exclaimed.

“How else am I supposed to know what’s going to happen next? Afterall you two are already cheating!”

“How are we cheating! There are no rules about talking to Naegi!”

“Hmm you’re right, allow me to fix that.” 

Suddenly their digital notebooks chimed and a new rule was added, “Getting help from people outside is prohibited.”

“What the hell?!” Hinata exclaimed, “What are the others going to think?” He looked to Komaeda who shrugged with the same easy going smile.

“Not my problem! Good luck you two.” With that Monokuma disappeared.

Hinata sighed, “What are we going to do now Komaeda?”

“I guess we’ll just have to do our best.”

“Huh.” Hinata gave a small smile, “I guess we will. Come on let’s go.”

Komaeda led Hinata to the beach where they once again encountered Akane and Nidai fighting to which Komaeda paid no mind while Hinata watched in horror. He called out to Hinata to follow, to which the brunette reluctantly agreed. They went into the beach house and Komaeda explained the scene to Hajime, “The last murder went like this, It began when Mahiru talked to Saionji after playing Twilight syndrome murder case. Hiyoko accepted Mahiru’s invitation and they promised to have a more detailed conversation about it later. However, Pekoyama overheard this conversation and used their promise to devise a murder. They prepared a specific item and planned to manipulate the twos actions. These were the letters which they sent to both Mahiru and Saionji. Mahiru’s asked her to come to the beach house at 2:30 and Saionji’s letter asked her to come to the beach house at 2. This allowed Pekoyama to lure the two to the beach house separately. Saionji showed up at 2 pm like the letter instructed. She was drugged to unconsciousness by the Pekoyama lying in wait. She immediately hid Saionji inside the closet so they could frame her as the killer later. At 2:30 Mahiru arrived at the beach house, she was completely unaware that she’d been targeted for murder… Approaching her from behind Pekoyama killed her with a metal bat. The bat was brought down onto the back of Mahiru’s head and with that, she took her last breath… She died instantly so she didn’t even know who killed her. With that Pekoyama began to tamper with the crime scene. She dragged Mahiru’s body so it blocked the door leading to the road and left a mask at the crime scene. However, by moving Mahiru’s body Pekoyama got blood on her and the shower had no water so she couldn’t just wash it off, but Pekoyama expected that. Instead of the shower, Pekoyama used plastic water bottles to wash herself off in the shower room. Her only choice to get rid of the bottles was to toss them in the beach house trash can, which made it clear who’d done it. After washing the blood off Pekoyama hid in the closet while Saionji woke up. Saionji panicked and ran out of the beach house when she saw Mahiru’s body. She left footprints in the sand which was just a trick used to frame her. Afterwards Pekoyama came out of her hiding place and placed a gummy on the floor. Finally, Pekoyama escaped from the beach house using the small window in the shower room. She had to use her sword as a stepping stool to get out and pulled the sword back up. Then She met with you, Souda and the rest of the girls in the Diner as if nothing had happened, but since she didn’t get the chance to dry off she had to lie and say she’d been swimming around the island.”

“That’s a lengthy explanation.”

“Blame yourself. It’s the same one you gave at the trial last time.”

Hinata pouted, but he shook his head, “That’s terrible. I’m glad we’ll be able to prevent it this time.”

“We’ll do our best to.”

“Yeah.” Hinata replied. With that they left the beach house, only to be met by Nanami.

“Um… I’m letting everyone else know too, but could you two come to the ancient ruins on this island straight away? You can, right? Right away, okay. Hurry up.” With that she ran off. Komaeda and Hinata shared a glance, but they went over right away.

“What’s this about?” Hinata murmured to Komaeda. 

“I don’t know. Last time this happened I was tied up in the old building.”

Hinata gave him a weird look, “That’s kind of cruel isn’t it?”

“You’d think, but I still haven’t told you about the first murder. In all honesty, I deserved it.”

“Hmm.” 

With that they arrived at the old building.

“What the heck is this…? Such a gigantic building.” Nidai mused.

“However, it is clearly faded… It looks like an ancient ruin.” Noted the Ultimate Princess

“It seems… Perhaps this is an actual ancient ruin.” Hinata couldn’t look at Pekoyama as she spoke. Everytime he tried he only imagined what she’d once done to Mahiru.

“Doesn’t this building look familiar?” Twogami asked. Everyone paused to look at the building trying to decipher where they saw it.

“I was thinking the same thing, doesn’t it kind of resemble a school?” Mahiru suggested.

Souda turned to the sleepy gamer girl, “You found something, right Chiaki? What did you find?”

“I’ll fucking cut you if this is a waste of time.” Kuzuryu grumbled.Mahiru stepped away from him .

Ibuki cheerfully spoke up, “Did you maybe find a way to get off this island?”

“Nope. Nothing like that.”

“Aww, then who cares? I should have played in the bath with Mahiru more.” Saionji pouted.

“I could play in the bath with you.” Hanamura said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“No thanks you filthy pervert.”

“Then… What in the world did you find?” Gundham asked finally speaking up.

Hinata looked around and finally his eyes settled on the door, “It’s hard to make out from all the dust, but this is what you found, right?”

“Yeah, it looks like that’s the door to the ruin.”

“So what’s wrong with this door? Can you go inside?” Mahiru asked.

“Before we attempt to go inside… Let’s try brushing off some of this dust and clearing some of these root things off the door. If you do… I’m pretty sure you’ll understand what I mean by ‘unnatural’.”

“I don’t really understand… but I guess we should try what she says.” Souda said.

Everyone worked together to brush off the dust and clear the roots that were stuck to the door. Hinata had so many questions he wanted to ask Komaeda but he held them back.

“What is this… door…? It doesn’t feel like it belongs in an ancient ruin…” Hinata asked.

“It’s like a door from a sci-fi movie, don’t you think?” Mahiru thought allowed. “It definitely doesn’t fit with an ancient ruin…”

“And… What is this symbol on the door?”

“It looks like it’s Japanese…” Nidai mentioned.

“Ah you’re totally right.” The Ultimate Musician exclaimed.

“To me, it looks like… it says ‘mirai’ or ‘future’...” Tsumiki added.

“Hey who cares about a symbol on a door! More importantly… How do you open it? What’s inside?”

Mahiru glanced around and noticed something, “Hey, it looks like there's a liquid crystal display next to the door… Could the two be related?”

“Oh, right! That must be the key to open the door!” Kuzuryu exclaimed. “It’s probably set to open when you type the password!”

Komaeda’s eyes suddenly lit up, then they went back to normal and he leaned in to Hinata, “I think I know the password.”

“And if you don’t?” Hinata asked gesturing to the giant gun.

“We’ll just reset.” Komaeda waved off.

“Yeah, and have another person to keep from killing or dying!” Hinata whisper yelled. 

“Still I think it’s worth a shot.”

“How about we wait until we have concrete evidence then you can try, okay?”

Komaeda huffed, “Fine.”

They once again brought themselves to the world surrounding them and listened to the others conversation.

“But still…” Chiaki murmured, “A building that looks like and ancient ruin with a door that looks like it’s from a sci-fi film. It’s definitely unnatural. This is probably an important place.”

“Important place, huh… the problem is, how is it important?”

Monomi suddenly popped up, “Um…” Monokuma joined her.

“Um…”

“You’re both quiet?” Twogami asked.

Akane suddenly spoke up flexing her right arm, “You guys know about this buildin’ too, right!? Just be honest with us!”

“No… I have no… I have no idea at all.” Monomi stammered.

“I…” Monokuma began, “Don’t know either…”

“For now… everyone should focus on gathering Hope Fragments…”

“Hey, there’s no way you guys don’t know! Don’t just show up and tell some lousy lies!” Souda exclaimed pointing an excusatory finger.

“You guys are probably the ones who covered that door with dust, right?” Saionji asked.

Tsumiki took this as her moment to add on, “Ah, just as I thought, you guys were hiding it on purpose, right…?”

“Hey, don't talk like we’re equal, you trashy bitch!”

“Eeek! I-I’m sorry!”

“Say you’re sorry, bitch!”

“I-I just said it! I just said… I’m sorry!”

“Is it possible that… there is a connection between this door and the reason this island is uninhabited?” Nidai suggested. “For example, this place inside might be a shelter, and there might be natives inside.”

“Is something happening that would make them all hide in a shelter? If so… we’re all screwed.” Mahiru said.

“Hmmm, several possibilities cross my mind.” Monokuma joined in, “but it looks like there’s no way to confirm it yet. That door is really sturdy. But… not in a material sense. More essential than that.”

“Huh? What’re ya sayin’?”

“For instance… Even though Monomi and I can come and go as we please, we can’t enter what’s beyond that door.”

“Huh? You can't go inside, too? Does that mean you’re the same as me and-”

“Hey keep your tongue in your mouth!” Monokuma said his fist suddenly glowing as he punched Monomi.

“My body can’t handle a supersonic meteor rush like that!”

“There… now that I’ve shut up my sister with a fantastic Pegasus Meteor Fist… This is the mystery of Jabberwock Island. A mystery that even Monomi and I can’t solve. That’s why I have high expectations for you guys! One day, you’ll be able to solve that mystery.”

At this point Komaeda tuned out on the conversation, he hadn’t heard this before, but he really needed to think about the code and where this door could possibly lead. Perhaps it was an emergency escape. If so, what was the password? Was it what he found in the Castle before his death? Those 5 numbers... 11037…? He supposed he’d have to try that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to leave a comment it really makes my day. You can also leave suggestions for how a character may die and it might just make it into the story. (Since that is the hard part) I absolutely love all of you and you're comments. I hope you have a great day and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story in 5 years I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
